Black-Eyed
by muffinkerze
Summary: Nachsitzen bei Snape im Sechsten Schuljahr… Hermione ist begeistert, doch hinter den dicken Mauern des Kerkers sollte das verborgen bleiben was in den späten Abendstunden geschieht… SS/HG zitronig...


Huhu… Ich hatte mal wieder Lust einen OS mit SS/HG zu schreiben… und das hier ist dabei rausgekommen….  
äähm … ich wünsche allen erst einmal noch ein gutes Neues und  
ich widme die Geschichte Puddingtorte, die mit mir soooo oft die Storys durchgeht, obwohl sie eigentlich nur Flash vergöttert… hach du bist die Beste…  
LG muffinkerze  
disclaimer…nichts mir, alles JK Rowling

Das sechste Schuljahr des goldenen Trios.  
Es war kühl für einen Frühling. Die Berge waren meist verhangen und über dem See lag ein leichter Nebel. Noch absurder als der Nebel in einem April, war das es erst vor drei Wochen das letzte Mal geschneit hatte. Meistens waren an den Fenstern Eiskristalle, und sogar die Große Halle nahm langsam eine Temperatur wie in den Kerkern an. Die Schule war voller als sonst, was niemanden so wirklich störte.  
Alle verbrachten die meiste Zeit auf ihren Zimmern, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder nahe irgendeinem Ofen.  
Hagrid sah man nur noch in seinem dicken Mantel und Fang traute sich gar nicht mehr vor die Tür.  
Die Braunhaarige lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte über ihr Leben nach, wie ihr auffiel tat sie dies in letzter Zeit immer öfter.  
Die Schulen des Trimagischen Turnier waren zwei Jahre nach Harrys Erfolg wieder auf Hogwarts um alte, neu gefundene Freunde wiederzutreffen.  
Auch die Französinnen waren mit ihrer Kutsche eingeflogen.  
Hermione war ziemlich genervt von Ron,doch sie musste sich meistens ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht loszuprusten, ein oh-oh-ich-steh-auf-eine-verdrehte-Französin Ron war urkomisch.  
Ja, in letzter Zeit entwickelte sie tatsächlich sarkastische Züge, was ihr, um ehrlich zu sein überhaupt nicht gefiel. Außerdem war sie etwas, obwohl das natürlich untertrieben war, verwirrt. Viktor Krum wuselte nun schon seit Wochen um sie herum, was sie etwas nervte. Hatte der Junge nicht gelernt?  
Das war, natürlich nicht der wahre Grund für ihre Unwissenheit wie es denn weitergehen sollte. Es gab da zwei weitere, welche sie noch mehr durcheinander brachten.  
Harry und Draco, die beiden die sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung tyrannisierten, übertreiben ihren Kleinkrieg immer mehr. Hermione war nicht der Typ für Zweideutigkeit, aber das fand sie doch etwas komisch.  
Und dann war noch die Sache mit Dumbledore, der die beiden, zur Zeit ständig bedeutsam anstarrte als ob er irgendetwas aushecken würde. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken, was sich ihr verrückter und etwas Zuckersüchtige Schulleiter da wieder ausdachte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie verkuppeln.

Absurd.

„ Ginny, bei Merlins Unterhose, kannst du dich nicht irgendwie bemerkbar machen."  
„ Sorry Mine, du sahst aber so süß aus. Ääh... nein so mein ich das nicht..." Hermione sah wie Ginny knallrot anlief und etwas hysterisch kicherte.

Mitten in der Pubertät... so nervig... Gott war ich auch so? Ist ja ekelig.

„ Dein Problem. Ich hab da zwar nicht als Anmache aufgenommen, aber wenn du Interesse an dem Heimatland zeigen solltest, kannst du dich mal bei Padma melden. Ich meine gehört zu haben, dass du in Bezug in diesem Thema bei ihr richtig bist. Aber bitte, bitte verschone mich damit..." entgegnete Hermione der Rothaarigen trocken.  
Etwas verstimmt ging Hermione in ihr Badezimmer.

Einer der vielen Vorteile ein Mädchen zu sein. Die verrückten Jungs, müssen sich zu Fünft einen Raum teilen. Möchte gar nicht wissen wie das bei Parvati und Lavender aussehen würde. Meine Güte, die würden sich jeden Tag in den Haaren liegen. Aber Halloooo... was denkt sich Ginny eigentlich einfach hier reinzuplatzen. Ich glaub ich spinne, ich...

„ Hey Mione, tut mir Leid, was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte war..." Schon wieder schoss Ginny die Röte ins Gesicht und Hermione schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ginny sah sie fragend an...

Oh Nein..., ich mutiere echt zu einer fiesen, verräterischen Kuh, jetzt hätte ich Ginny fast ins Gesicht gesagt das mir ihr dummer Mädchenkram, ob Harry sie nun mag oder nicht auf die Nerven geht ...öööhhh, vielleicht hat sich der Hut bei mir vertan und ich gehören doch nach Slytherin oder Hufflepuff, den Versagern...bei Dumbledores Lakritzeschnappern Hermione du bist doch verrückt.

„ Also Ginny, wie kann ich dir heute helfen." Hermione war klopfte sich imaginär selbst auf die Schulter, trotz ihres genervtem Unterton, hatte sie doch ganz nett gesprochen.  
„ Glaubst du Harry..."  
„ Nein."  
„ Warum nicht, ich mein ich bin doch gar nicht mal so..."  
„ Nein. Mein Gott, Ginny, es tut mir wirklich in der Seele weh dir das zu ins Gesicht zu sagen ( wenn auch schon zum 1000. Mal ), aber... HARRY LIEBT DICH NICHT. Wie oft noch? Wenn es dir um den Ball geht, kannst du noch ganz viele andere fragen. Wie wäre es mit Neville, frag ihn, ich kann das auch machen wenn du willst,.. oder... oder verpasse den Ball. Deine Entscheidung."  
Dumbledore hatte seinen Spaß an Bällen gefunden, doch sein ganz persönlicher Witz an alle Schüler war, dass man die Tür zur großen Halle an besagtem Abend nur mit Begleitung durch treten konnte… schlechter Scherz...  
Auf eine merkwürde Weise starrte Ginny nun aus dem Fenster. Nach ein paar Sekunden bekam Hermione etwas Panik und fuchtelte wie wild vor dem Gesicht der Roten herum.  
„ Ginny, hör mir mal zu... ich möchte doch nur, dass du dir nichts vormachst."  
„ Ist schon okay. Ich such mir Mal ne Verabredung."  
Lächelnd drehte sich Ginny auf dem Absatz um und begab sich auf die Suche nach einem Ersatz von Harry.  
Auch Hermione verließ einige Minuten später den Raum, ihre Laune war ungewöhnlich gut. Die Prüfungen standen bald an und sie hatte sich grandios vorbereitet, das konnte niemand leugnen.

Ein großes Stück Arbeit, aber es hat sich gelohnt... Anderes Thema...  
vielleicht sollte ich mich auch mal kümmern. Keine Verabredung…kein Ball. Okay Hermione, der nächste der hier vorbeikommt ist deiner.

Vorsichtig hob Hermione den Blick und schrie geschockt auf. Vor ihr stand, in seiner ganzen Größe, der griesgrämige Zaubertrankmeister Snape. Trotz seiner kalten, alle-Emotionen-prallen- an-mir-ab Art sah er etwas verblüfft zu der Gryffindor hinab.

In der Regel hab ja nichts dagegen wenn Schüler bei meinem Anblickt zu einer Statue gefrieren, aber das ist doch nicht wirklich fair. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance geschweige denn einen Grund ihr Punkte abzuziehen. Unfair... Äähm seit wann fühlt sich ein Severus Snape schlecht behandelt, und dann auch noch von einem Schüler. Bei Salazar, noch dazu eine Gryffindor. Ach nee, war unsere oh-oh-oh-Sir-nehmen-sie mich-dran-ich-weiß-die-Antwort Miss Granger in Gedanken.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen. So wie sie durch die Gänge gestürmt sind könnte man meinen, sie sind auf dem Weg einen schlecht geplanten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Wenn wir schon bei schlecht ausgeführt sind,..." Er legte eine äußerst energische Kunstpause ein und etwas ängstlich blickte Hermione zu ihrem Professor auf.  
„... mir fehlen immer noch Florfliegen, so bald sie mal wieder unerlaubter Weise im verbotenen Wald sind, könnten sie gleich ein paar sammeln. Und wenn sie schon dabei sind, begeben sie sich doch gleich mal auf die Suche nach Einhörnern. Südwestlich von der Hütte des riesigen Pelzknäuls befindet sich ihr Friedhof. Sollten sie von irgendwelchen Tieren angegriffen werden, schicken sie grüne funken in den Himmel. Spätestens nach ein paar Tagen sollte sie jemand finden." Triumphierend und überheblich beobachtete Snape die junge Gryffindor, welche betroffen und verbissen ihre Schuhe anstarrte.  
Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen redete sie sich unaufhörlich ein und hoffte das ihr Zaubertrankmeister aufgeben würde.

Fuck, dass kommt davon wenn man sich was wirklich wünscht, kann dieses Arsch nicht in seinen dunklen Kellern bleiben wo er hingehört. Schluss aus... ich geh nicht zum Ball, es hat doch sowieso keinen Zweck.

Sie war so vertieft das sie nicht bemerkte wie er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte.  
„ Miss. Granger. Endlich kann ich ihnen 60 Punkte abziehen und das erst nach vier vergangenen Jahren, da sie immer noch nicht zugeben wollen, das sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr in dieser Anstalt in mein privates Büro eingebrochen sind."  
Vor Wut schnaubend stürmte Hermione in die große Halle und stieg über den Erstklässler aus Gryffindor, welcher die Punktegläser betrachtet hatte als gleich 60 Rubine verschwanden und darauf in Ohnmacht gefallen war.  
Noch immer unter Schock liegt der kleine Löwe nun im Krankenflügel und stammelt Madame Pomfrey an, welche etwas verwirrt von einer zornigen McGonagall zu dem Patienten blickte. Nur eine Minute bevor das kleine Missgeschick der Gryffindors geschehen war, lieferte sich Harry Potter im 7. Korridor ein kleines Wortgefecht mit dem Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

„Na los, mach mich ruhig fertig Malfoy, aber dann kannst du mit deinen fettigen Haaren diesen dreckigen und von eingebildeten Reinblütern verseuchten Boden wischen."  
„ Oh, schau mal Crabbe, der kleine Potty redet sich Mut zu...uhhhh jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Hör mal Potty… wenn ich ein Duell mit dir beginne, dann kannst du der Welt gleich dein Lebe Wohl aussprechen... Soll ich deinen Notar holen? Ich meine, dann wär dein Leben wenigstens ein bisschen was wert und du könntest Wiesel was vererben. Der. Hat. Das. Dringend. Nötig." Die letzten Worte kamen ziemlich ölig von Malfoy und Harry regte sich innerlich wieder furchtbar auf.  
„Ach komm schon Malfoy, mehr hast du nicht drauf. Oder traust du dich einfach nicht. Feige Schlange."  
In diesem Moment kam Filch aus einer Nische gekrochen und blickte Harry hasserfüllt an.  
„ Mein Boden ist nicht dreckig. Da du das scheinbar nicht siehst und meine harte Arbeit verschmähst, ziehe ich dir und deinem Haus, als neuer Punkte abziehender Filch, 100 Punkte ab."  
Harry keucht auf, Ron starrte verblüfft in die Gegend, Crabbe guckte dumm wie immer und Draco krümmte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Während die beiden Gryffindor, von Draco und dessen Freunden verfolgt, enttäuscht in Richtung Große Halle schlichen, wuselte Filch in sein Büro.  
„ Mein Boden dreckig. Tzz...! Den werde ich es noch zeigen. Punkte abziehen ist zwar nichts gegen die alten Foltermethoden, aber immerhin." Damit schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu, was der Krankenstation einen weitern Besucher einbrachte, einen Hufflepuff der unglücklicher Weise im Flur stand.

Severus freute sich ungemein auf die nächste Tränkestunde. Wäre er nicht der böse Snape hätte er summen können.  
Diesen Gedanken verdrängte er sofort wieder. Sein euphorisches Ich passte ihm so gar nicht.  
Wie immer legte er einen gekonnten und wohl geübten Auftritt, von der Tür bis zum Pult hin und grunzte seine Schüler an.  
„Wie kommt es das es drei Schüler schaffen in einer Stunde einen Trank, einen perfekten Trank von mir, so zu verunreinigen, dass Madame Pompfrey mich für meine schlechte Braukunst ins St. Mungo stecken wollte. Ich will ja niemanden anschaue, aber Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und natürlich unser geschätzter  
Mr. Longbottom, würden sie bitte heute nach der Stunde zu mir kommen. Ich habe noch ein paar schöne Aufgaben für sie, Gryffindors."  
Die letzten Worte spukte er förmlich aus und blickte angewidert zu den Löwen.  
Hermione hatte den Blick zum Tisch gewandt der, wie ihr auffiel gar nicht mal so hässlich war.  
„ Miss Granger..." Snape hatte sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor ihrem Arbeitsplatz aufgebaut und blickt nun zu ihr herab. Hermione allerdings hob den Kopf immer noch nicht, was Snape wunderte und zugleich ziemlich wütend machte. So etwas war er von der Klugen nicht gewohnt.  
„ ... könnten sie zu Professor McGonagall gehen, und ihr ausrichten, dass ihr in der Verwandlungstunde drei Schüler aus ihrem eigenen Haus fehlen werden. Sie werden Putzarbeit verbuchen müssen, um 19.00 Uhr wird ein vierter einen äußerst komplizierten Trank brauen müssen, den ich ihm später verabreichen werde."  
In der ersten Reihe saß ein zitternder Neville, der sich seinen Teil zu dem verabreichen des Trankes und dem gemeinten Schüler dachte.  
„Selbstverständlich habe ich das Gegengift da, sie muss sich also keine Sorgen machen. Ich denke ich kann sie für diese Minuten entbehren, da sie den Trank den ihre unfähigen Mitschüler heute versuchen zu brauen, höchstwahrscheinlich herstellen können, wenn sie nicht innerhalb einer Woche auf den Kopf gefallen sind. Sie werden von mir nachher eine Schreibaufgabe kriegen."  
Geschockt über das Kompliment Seiten Snapes, blickte sie nun doch hoch und traf auf ein kaltes, Paar schwarze Augen. Wie sie erleichtert feststellte, hatte Snape die Zutaten schon an die Tafel geschrieben sodass die anderen schon mit dem brauen beschäftigt waren und dieses kleine, aber ungewöhnliche Lob nicht gehört hatten.

Katzenartig und leicht stand sie auf und machte sich auf dem Weg in Richtung der warmen Verwandlungsräume.  
McGonagall hatte kein Unterricht, trotzdem klopfte Hermione scheu an. Ihre Lieblingslehrerin öffnete und ließ sie ein.  
Nach einem Wutanfall McGonagalls, verließ Hermione erleichtert den Raum. Obwohl sie nur zwanzig Minuten weg gewesen war, kam es ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit als sie wieder in den dunklen Kerkern angekommen war.  
Leise öffnete sie die Flügeltür und trat ein. „ Sir, Professor McGonagall meint sie würde zwar gerne noch einmal mit ihnen sprechen, kann die Schüler jedoch aus ihrem Unterricht ausschließen."  
Er nickte höflich, was sie etwa verdutzte, trotzdem ging sie zügig zu ihrem Tisch und bearbeitete alles was Snape ihr aufgetragen hatte.  
„ Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom und Miss Granger, welche den drei Versager hier in besagter Stunde helfen wollte, kommen sie bitte zu mir. Die anderen, können Proben auf meinen Tisch stellen."  
Ein lautes Rumoren begann, und die Schüler begannen ihre Tische aufzuräumen und Proben auf den Tisch ihres Lehrers zu stellen. Die ersten die den Raum verließen, waren Lavander und Dean Thomas die sich so laut darüber stritten welche Farbe sie beim Ball tragen sollten, das sogar Snape sie am Lehrerpult hören konnte.  
„Du hast gesagt du magst rosa."  
„ JA. Aber nur wenn du es anhast. Ich gehe nicht in Rosa auf einen Ball, Lav."  
„ Warum denn nicht."  
„Lav, ich bin ein Junge. Wir tragen blau, grün naja manchmal, grau oder schwarz. Hey, schwarz ist doch cool..."  
Ihre Zänkereien verflüchtigten sich im Gang, und in dem Klassenzimmer aus dem die beiden gekommen waren herrschte Stille. Alle starrten zur Tür. Als erstes fasste sich Snape wieder und betrachtete interessiert die Gesichter seiner Schüler.

Bei Salazar, Weasley! Mach deinen Mund wieder zu, nein so etwas ist kein gutes Vorbild für eine Beziehung. Pah wahrscheinlich sehnt er sich nach so was. Und Potter, wenn der sich jetzt sehen könnte. Ich würde am Liebsten, wie nennen die Muggel es noch mal, ach ja ein Foto von ihm machen, zum wegwerfen. Naja. Longbottom kann man vergessen, ausdruckslos wie immer.  
Nun Miss Granger scheint die richtige Einstellung zu haben. Gut so...

Genervt wandte sich der Professor wieder seiner klasse zu, allein seine autoritäre Ausstrahlung brachte die meisten dazu sich wieder zu fangen, die darauf folgenden Worte waren unnötig: „Wenn ich ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meinen Unterricht lenken könnte, außerdem wäre ich demjenigen, wer immer sich dazu opfert Miss Brown und Mr. Thomas darauf hinzuweisen dass allein meine Persönlichkeit diese Stunde beendet.  
Vielleicht haben sie wichtigere Dinge im Kopf aber sie sollten trotzdem über die 20 Punkte Abzug nachdenken die wegen ihres Auftrittes vom Konto der Gryffindors verschwinden werden. Schönen Tag noch."  
Die Schüler verließen schnell den Raum, bis nur noch vier Gryffindors übrigblieben.  
Die Gryffindors begaben sich ans Pult ihres Lehrers und warteten bis er die Phiolen der Mitschüler in sein Büro gebracht hatte.  
„ Mr. Longbottom, sie werden heute bis er mit ihnen fertig ist, unserem geschätzten Hausmeister helfen Flure zu putzten und Pokale zu polieren. Mr. Weasley, sie können bei Madame Pomfrey die Bettpfannen putzten bis sie glänzen und scheuen sie sich nicht jede einzelne drei mal mit ihren Säuberungen zu beehren.  
Mr. Potter, sie werden heute die große Halle auf Vordermann bringen. Ich habe mit den Hauselfen gesprochen, sie übernehmen heute den Tischdienst, sie fegen die Böden und alles was ihnen noch einfällt..." Snape legte eine Kunstpause ein, „ und das vor versammelter Mannschaft. Mal sehen wie ihre Schulkameraden ihren Auserwählten sehen wenn er ihren Dreck wegschrubbt. Viel Spaß.  
Miss. Granger, sie werden wie gesagt um 19.00 Uhr zum Nachsitzen erscheinen, bringen sie bitte ihre Drachenhauthandschuhe mit, die werden sie brauchen. Gutes Gelingen."  
Nach dieser Einweisung verschwand Snape in seinem Privatlabor um die nächste Stunde vorzubereiten.

Hermione verließ als einzige den Klassenraum ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen wie sie Snape an den nächstbesten Dementor verfrachten könnte.

Es war Mittagszeit, die meisten Schüler hatten frei, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, und Hermione konnte allein essen. Deprimierend. Wieso hasste Snape ihre beiden Freunde nur so, naja über Nevilles Beziehung zu ihrem Lehrer brauchte sie gar nicht nachdenken, allein all die Tränke die er versaut hatte und mal abgesehen von Nevilles nicht vorhandenem Talent für dieses Fach, war er das perfekte Opfer.  
Hermione musste mehr über die Vergangenheit ihres Professors herausfinden.  
Nachdem sie ihr Steak aufgegessen hatte ging der Braunhaarige in Richtung Bibliothek.  
In den nächsten Stunden wollte sie Jahrbücher, Aufzeichnungen und Tagebücher wälzen, die gleiche Henkersarbeit hatte sie schon in ihrem zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts betrieben, als der Erbe Slytherins besser bekannt unter dem Namen Voldemort, einen Basilisken durch die Gänge der Schule auf Muggelstämmige hetzte.  
Hermione erinnerte sich ungern an dieses Schuljahr, versteinert sein ist halt nicht besonders angenehm.  
„ Wo bist du, Snape." Zur Mittagszeit war niemand hier also konnte Hermione ungestört suchen. „ Was für Geheimnisse birgst du, ach, das gibt es doch nicht, hier sind nirgends Jahresbücher. Oder ...HA!"  
Sie zog ein staubiges Buch aus einem der hinteren Regale und schlug es auf.  
Seite 302 brachte die junge Gryffindor weiter.

„ Mhhmm, mal sehen. Slytherin: Morgan..., da Severus Tobias Snape. Wow, Vertrauensschüler, zweiter Schulsprecher und Vorsitzender des Tränkeclub.  
Gryffindor: Pettigrew, Black, Lupin,...Potter, ist klar die unzertrennlichen und Evans. Harrys Mum, ob es da noch ein paar Fotos gibt." Ohne es gemerkt zu haben hatte Hermione ihre Überlegungen vor sich hingemurmelt, dass jemand die Bibliothek betreten hatte, hatte sie nicht mitgekriegt.  
Sie blätterte gedankenverloren das Fotobuch durch und stockte überrascht auf einer Seite mit nur zwei Schülern. Ein junge mit tiefschwarzen schulterlangen Haaren und ein zierliches Mädchen mit roten glatten Haaren. Die Fotos wurden in einem längeren Zeitpunkt gemacht, die Geschichte der beiden begann scheinbar in deren erstem Jahr auf Hogwarts. Auf dem ersten Foto hielten sie sich freundschaftlich und vertrauensvoll Arm, auf einem anderen saßen sie unter der großen Weide am See und scherzten miteinander. Hermione erkannte beide sofort.

„ Lily und Severus. Ist das die Verbindung die ich gesucht habe? Wie sich Snape wohl gefühlt hat als sein Erzfeind seine beste Freundin geheiratet hat und dann auch noch einen Sohn mit ihr bekommen hat. Der Arme, dass muss schrecklich gewesen sein, hätte sie James nicht geheiratet und Harry gekriegt wäre sie noch am Leben. Kein Wunder das er Harry hasst. Ich glaube ich würde auch so reagieren."

Severus versuchte die Gryffindor zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Emotionen in Bezug auf Lily sah, das wäre ein unverzeihlicher Fehler bei ihren vertrauensvollen Konversationen mit Potter und Weasley.  
Er sah die Brauhaarige nur wenige Meter vor sich und fragte sich warum sie nicht längst losgestürmt war um den fehlenden Mitgliedern des goldenen Trios die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Denn er war sich sicher, sie hatte ihn zwar nicht durchschaut, war aber auf dem besten Weg.  
In seinem Kopf war nur noch ein Gedanke präsent: Granger stoppen. Was es auch kosten mag.  
„Ah was sehe ich denn da unsere kleine Miss Neunmalklug interessiert sich für verstaubte und vergessene Chroniken. Sind sie einfach zu dumm um an das richtige Regal zu gelangen und merken noch nicht einmal wenn darin das Falsche steht, oder hat Potter sie darauf angesetzt alles über seine Vergangenheit angefangen mit Potter Senior herauszufinden?"  
Er hatte sich während seiner Predigt die, was ihn schockte, sehr einfach gehalten hatte, immer weiter zu Hermione hinuntergebeugt um sie so noch mehr einzuschüchtern.  
Wie er schon vermutet hatte schlug genau diese Absicht nicht bei ihr an, was in nicht wunderte, aber doch verärgerte.  
„Weder noch Sir. Ich bin auf eigene Faust hier und versuche etwas mehr über gewisse Kerkerbewohner herauszufinden. Malfoy und so." Schob sie hinterher. Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich fast verplappert und wie sie mit ihrem Professor sprach verwunderte nicht nur den Angesprochenen.

Da hat sie sich aber gerade noch eingekriegt. Schade, jetzt habe ich nicht mal einen Grund um sie zu triezen.

Er hatte nicht mehr den Reiz sie zu ärgern, zog ihr noch zehn punkte ab und stolzierte zurück in die Kerker.  
Etwas geknickt stand Hermione in der Bibliothek und schaute ihrem Professor hinterher.  
Sie hatte wenig seiner leichten Predigt mitbekommen und wunderte sich daher auch nicht über die fehlende Schärfe.  
Die Sache mit Harrys Mum beschäftigte sie doch.

Ob die Heirat mit James und Lilys Tod ihn SO gemacht haben? Vielleicht wäre er ein ganz anderer Mensch wenn er in die Zeit zurückreisen könnte. Mit etwas Glück könnte er seine Zukunft schöner machen und ebenso das von Anderen. Oh das wär mehr als Vorteilhaft...

Abwesend und immer noch am selben Platz stehend stellte sich Hermione einen Dumbledore artigen Snape vor.  
Bei diesem absurden Gedanken musste sie ein Lächeln verkneifen, welches denen des Direktors Konkurrenz gewesen wäre.  
Pünktlich zu Geschichte der Zauberei gelangte sie zu ihren beiden Freunden. Harry und Ron hatten ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und lästerten über Deans rosa Oberteil das er auf Lavenders Zwang selbst im Unterricht tragen musste.

Gott, hat der Junge gar keine Überzeugungskraft? Versager...

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl in der ersten Reihe sinken.  
Das Interesse am Unterricht lag bei allen Schülern inklusive der strebsamen Gryffindor gleich null. Professor Binns leierte dasselbe herunter, was er bereits vor seinem unspektakulären Tod seinen nicht minder interessierten Schülern erzählt hatte.  
Unterdessen grübelte Hermione, im Hintergrund grummelte eine dumpfe Stimme Daten über die Zeit in der sie geboren war, über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde nach.

Egal wie fies er zu allen ist, ein bisschen Spaß und Gerechtigkeit hat sich auch die alte Fledermaus verdient. Wobei so alt wie alle sagen ist er doch gar nicht, bestimmt gerade mal dreißig und das ist weiß Gryffindor nicht das perfekte Alter um mit dem einen Spaß aufzuhören.  
Gott Hermione, er ist dein Lehrer und du in der Sechsten Klasse...  
Aber es würde ihm vielleicht gut tun und ... Quatsch. Es würde ihm nicht guttun, er würde unter netten Umständen von einem Verweis wegen Verführung absehen...

Doch ob sie diese grotesken Gedanken vertrieb oder nicht, ein Plan reifte heran und sie konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten ihr Unterbewusstsein zu erobern.  
Zwei Tage lang herrschte in ihr ein Kampf der Gefühle und Überzeugungen, bis sie all ihre Vernunft von sich warf, als sie ihren Professor eines Mittags knirschend in seinem Spinat stochern sah.

Ich hab es ja auch nicht nötig dadurch meine Noten zu verbessern, es geht hier nur um Spaß und Erlösung, außerdem muss ich endlich mal entjungfert werden... wer weiß wie lange es noch bis zum ersten „richtigen romantischen" Mal kommt... verdammt Hermione, seit wann bist du denn so drauf? Hol deine Gedanken und Triebe aus der Gosse... Aber es ist beschlossene Sache... am Freitag hatte ich so oder so nichts vor. Was gibt es besseres?

„Professor Snape?"  
„Miss. Granger. Haben sie ihren Braulöffel mit ihrer Begabung in den Kessel geworfen? Was sonst sollte der Grund ihrer außerunterrichtlichen Frage sein."  
Durchbohrend schaute er sie an und schwarz traf auf Braun, was sie innerlich zusammenfahren ließ.  
„Den Trank den wir vor drei Tagen während des Nachsitzens gebraut haben, könnte ich eine Phiole davon haben? Ich wollte sie aufbewahren, so zu sagen als mein erstes Erfolgserlebnis vermerkt und ach sie wissen schon."  
Erwartungsvoll sah sie in sein verwundertes Gesicht, welches aber recht schnell in Spott wechselte.  
„Sie werden doch wohl nicht so eine übertrieben Motivierte Hexe oder? So hatte ich sie nicht eingeschätzt, aber was solls..." Er schnaubte und widmete sich wieder seinen Aufsätzen. „Kommen sie gegen neun in mein Büro, ich denke das lässt sich regeln."  
„Danke Sir."  
Strahlend hüpfte sie aus seinem Klassenzimmer und er beobachtete schweigend und staunend ihren Abgang.

Wunderliche Wesen entspringen doch manchmal relativ normalen Hexen... ich verstehe diese weiblichen Kreaturen einfach nicht... naja.

„Hermione Granger, sie sehen mal wieder fabelhaft aus."  
„Danke Mister Spiegel." Kichernd betrachtete sie sich ein weiteres Mal und freute sich über die netten Worte ihres erst kürzlich gefundenen Freundes... Dem Spiegel!  
„Wer ist denn der Glückliche?"  
„Neugierde."  
„Nein, kommen Sie schon, spucken sie es aus. Ich habe doch eh keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Wären sie nicht so redegewandt, wüsste ich nicht einmal das Hogwarts erbaut wurde, also,... ich verplappre schon nichts."

Als sie wenige Minuten später durch die dunklen und extrem kalten Gänge hinab in den Kerker spazierte, fand sie das Gespräch mit dem Spiegel gar nicht mal so peinlich.  
Sie war nun überzeugt von ihrer Aktion und fand, dass sie sich ein bisschen Erlösung verdient hatte. Sie ackerte schließlich nun schon seit vier Jahren am Stück und das eigentlich und genau betrachtet für drei Menschen gleichzeitig.  
Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie vor Seiner Tür zu stehen gekommen war.  
Ohne das sie geklopft hatte, öffnete sich die Pforte und Hermione konnte Snape an seinem Pult entdecken, wie er konzertiert die Arbeiten der Zweitklässler korrigierte.  
„Sir?"  
Er blickte auf und musterte sie einen Augenblick, ihre Erscheinung war nicht das was er erwartet hatte. Kleid und eleganter Mantel um eine Phiole abzuholen? Wenn es ihr gefiel...  
„Miss. Granger. Kommen sie." Er erhob sich.  
„Ich dachte, wir bringen es schnell hinter uns, sie wollen doch sicher auch bald zu ihren Freunden zurück."  
Verschmitzt lächelte sie seinen Rücken an. Er hatte ein starkes Kreuz. Das würde ein Spaß.  
In Turbogeschwindigkeit, so schien es ihr, hatten sie den Trank angefüllt und es war an der Zeit zu gehen. Wären ihre Pläne nicht anders gewesen.  
„Sir?"  
„Was denn noch..." Er drehte sich genervt um.  
„Miss. Granger, ich habe mir wegen ihnen schon genug Umstände gemacht."  
Hermione sah ihn mit großen Augen an und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Sir, habe ich ihnen schon einmal gesagt das sie mein liebster Lehrer sind."  
„Gott. Miss. Granger. Nein haben sie nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch nicht wirklich."  
Noch ein Schritt und sie ließ ihren Mantel elegant von den Schultern streifen.  
„Nein, sie verstehen nicht, mein Liebster..."  
Das schwarze Kleid das sie anhatte passte Hermione perfekt und schmiegte sich wunderbar an ihre Rundungen.  
Das musste er sich eingestehen, sie hatte welche, nicht schwer zu übersehen, so nah wie sie bei ihm stand.  
„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie mir mitteilen wollen, Miss..."  
Zu spät. Hermione hatte sich auf eine Art fallen gelassen, sodass sie direkt auf seine Lippen fiel. Ihre Reaktionen waren flinker als seine und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn.  
Perplex und überrumpelt von der Ganzen Situation küsste er sie zurück und vertiefte so ungewollt ihren Kuss.  
Als er sich jedoch im Klaren war wen er da mit seinen Lippen verwöhnte, stieß er sie unsanft weg.  
„Verdammt, was ist in sie gefahren?"  
Hermione ignorierte ihn jedoch. Sie wollte mehr.  
Sie hatte Blut geleckt und würde die Kerker erst verlassen, wenn sie das bekommen hatte was sie wollte.  
„Sir, draußen laufen die Spiele der Zaubererwelt, aber wir können hier unsere Eigenen starten oder?"  
Sie war verführerisch, keine Frage und ihr Ausschnitt half Severus nicht dabei sie auf der Stelle vor die Tür zu setzten. Eher im Gegenteil, er sah sie für einen Moment nicht als seine Schülerin, sondern als eine heiße Frau, die ihn wollte.  
Er hatte so etwas nicht nötig.  
In Hogsmead hatte er so manche Verehrerin, die ihm die Abendstunden versüßten, aber das hier, sie, war unwiderstehlich. Und so handelte er als Mann und nicht als Lehrer. Folgte seinen Gefühlen und Wahrnehmungen und nicht der Vernunft und ergriff ihre Taille und zog sie ganz nah zu sich.  
„Sicher das du das willst, Hermione?"  
Sie nickte. In ihren Augen lag dabei weder Scheu noch Angst. Sie spiegelten ganz klar Lust und Verlangen wieder, sodass er sich hinabbeugte und ihre Münder ein weiteres Mal verschloss.  
Es war atemberaubend.  
Er bat um Einlass und es entfachte ein Spiel der Leidenschaft, welche beide überwältigte. So etwas hatten sie nicht erwartet, vor allem nicht mit dem Menschen mit dem Sie im Moment so intim verbunden waren.  
Keuchend lösten sie sich und ein Ausdruck legte sich auf Severus Gesicht, bei dem sich in Hermiones Lendengegend etwas regte und zwar nicht leicht.  
„Du bist wirklich schön, das muss ich dir lassen. Schlau und wunderschön."  
Damit war auch der letzte verbliebene Rest Gewissen verschwunden und er setzte sie mit einem Ruck auf dem Schreibtisch ab.  
Er küsste sich ihren Hals hinab und Hermione warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Jede Stelle die er berührte war ein Prickeln und durchzog sie bis hin zu ihrer Mitte, welche mittlerweile ziemlich nass war.  
Er schob die Träger zur Seite und das elegante Kleid rutschte und gab ihren Oberkörper frei.  
Es wurde allmählich eng in seiner Hose.  
„Granger...Hermione... Sie sind sich..."  
Zur Bestätigung zerrte sie seinen Kopf zu sich und Küsste ihn.  
Er brauchte keine Weitere Überzeugungskunst.  
Er riss ihr das Kleid beinahe völlig vom Leib, während sie begann seine unzähligen Knöpfe zu öffnen.  
Als er endlich, nur mit Boxer Shorts bekleidet vor ihr stand betrachtete sie ihn kritisch und setzte darauf eines ihrer schönsten Lächeln.  
„Na, dann komm her."  
Severus streifte ihr den Slip ab und drang einen Moment später in sie ein. Sie war so eng und wäre es möglich gewesen, wäre er noch härter geworden.  
Hermione sog scharf die Luft ein und legte ihre Beine um seinen Oberkörper.  
Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und öffnete ihren BH um ihre wohlgeformten Brüste auf und ab wippend zu sehen.  
Sie krallte sich in seine Schultern und zog in an sich, damit er noch tiefer in sie konnte.  
Er füllte sie vollkommen aus. Sie spürte seinen großen und warmen Schwanz in sich und stöhnte.  
„Bitte... Severus."  
Er griff nach ihrem Po und hob sie an. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften, ließ sie kreisen und machte ihn schier verrückt.  
Sie gaben sich einem weiteren Kuss hin, bis Hermione in seinen Mund keuchte.  
Er zog eine neue feuchte Spur hinab zu ihren Brüsten und widmete ihnen mit seiner Zunge ein wenig verrücktmachende Zeit.  
Severus verwöhnte sie bis er sich heiß in der Gryffindor ergoss.  
Alle Muskeln ihres Körpers verspannten sich und schlossen sich hart um seinen Penis.  
Es wurde noch enger, noch heißer und Hermione kam zu ihrem Orgasmus.  
Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Halsbeuge und harrte einen Moment aus, bis er sich aus ihr herauszog. Trotzdem hielt er sie fest und ihre verschwitzten, erhitzten Körper drückten aneinander.  
Sie Luft knisterte beinahe, so heiß war die Atmosphäre.  
„Abhauen?" Entgeistert sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte niemals damit gerechnet, das solch Gefühle bei ihrem Projekt aufkommen würden.  
Doch nicht mit Snape hatte sie gedacht, doch jetzt wusste sie ihr Herz und Gehirn wollten.  
„Nein. Bist du verrückt?" Mit einem lasziven Augenbrauenanziehen, was ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern brachte, hob er sie an und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Die Kleider blieben unachtsam und zerrissen im Büro liegen.  
Vorsichtig legte er sie auf sein Bett, die schwarze Seide schmeichelte ihr.  
„Komm her..." Er robbte auf Hermione zu und verwöhnte sie wieder und wieder.  
Die Nacht schien endlos und der Morgen brach über sie herein.  
Hermiones eigentlich so rational bedachte Aktion hatte sich verändert.  
Der dunkle, unergründliche Professor spukte in ihrem Kopf herum, und ein kleiner Teil in ihr wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr vergessen könnte.  
Der Kuss den er ihr als Morgen Begrüßung aufdrückte, ließ sie in der Hinsicht keine Bedenken... sie müsste ihn nicht vergessen.


End file.
